Tu ne m'aimes pas !
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Théo voulait juste que Stiles l'aime, mais le problème, c'est que Stiles, lui, en aimait un autre. La jalousie de Théo le mènera loin, sans doute... trop loin.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **oh ben, voilà que je reviens dans le fandom Teen wolf. ça faisait longtemps.**

 **Alors, cette fic n'est pas nouvelle. je l'avait déjà postée.**

 **Il s'agit d'un Sthéo (Stiles-Théo)**

 **Pas de spoil de saison 5, encore moins de la saison 6 que je n'ai pas vue.**

 **Bêta : honnêtement, je ne sait plus si j'en avais une pour cette fic. Dans le doute, je remercie la personne qui avait corrigé à l'époque.**

 **J'ai refait des corrections. Rajouté ou enlevé des phrases, changé des mots.. bref, j'ai un peu remanié les 4 chapitres que j'avais déjà écrit.**

 **Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette histoire, est à moi et la cover aussi.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **à bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**

* * *

Tu ne m'aimes pas

Stiles arriva essoufflé et ouvrit d'un coup la porte de l'entrepôt. Le jeune homme qui se trouvait là ne sursauta même pas, preuve qu'il l'avait senti et entendu arriver.

― Je…, commença Stiles avant de ne pas pouvoir continuer par manque de souffle.

― Respire ! conseilla le jeune homme en approchant.

Stiles le regarda venir vers lui et planta son regard noisette dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

― Je suis là, annonça Stiles.

― Oui j'ai vu, merci, rétorqua son interlocuteur. Bon, je t'ai pas demandé de venir pour qu'on reste planté là. Suis-moi !

Le jeune homme voulu se retourner, mais Stiles le retint par le bras.

― Attends Théo, tu es sûr que tu sais où est Scott ?

― Puisque je te l'ai dit. Je ne me lance pas quelque part sans avoir de preuve. Il est ici. Fais-moi confiance, Stiles.

― Je n'ai pas confiance. Si tu veux de la confiance aveugle, il fallait rester avec Scott, claqua Stiles en fronçant les sourcils, histoire d'impressionner un peu son vis-à-vis.

Théo fronça les sourcils et s'approcha un peu de Stiles qui recula par réflexe.

― Si tu ne me fais pas confiance, on ne va pas avancer. Je me demande ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu ne me fasses pas confiance et que tu ne m'apprécie pas à ce point ?

― Je…

― Il y a pourtant des gens en qui tu as confiance. Lydia, Scott… Liam ?

― Ce sont mes amis.

― Et… Derek Hale, aussi?

Stiles rougit légèrement et baissa la tête quelques secondes.

― … J'ai touché un point sensible, on dirait ? Oui je sais qui est Derek Hale, figure-toi. Scott m'a presque tout raconté de votre passé avec Derek. Mauvais alpha, mauvais ami… Pourtant… tu as réussis à avoir confiance en lui. Pourquoi ?

― J'ai vécu beaucoup de choses avec Derek. Toi… On se connaît à peine et ton retour à Beacon Hills est étrange. Je ne crois pas à ton histoire comme quoi tu aurais entendu que Scott McCall était un alpha.

― Je t'ai dit, pourtant, que j'étais revenu pour Scott… et pour toi aussi.

Stiles cligna des yeux en reculant encore un peu. Il se retrouva le dos contre un mur et soupira. Les loups-garous avaient vraiment le don de faire ça tout le temps apparemment. Il se sentait comme un petit lapin apeuré devant le grand méchant loup. L'image le fit sourire.

― Ce n'est pas en me plaquant contre un mur que je vais avoir confiance en toi, lança l'hyperactif avant de pousser Théo et de se sortir de cette situation qui le mettait fortement mal à l'aise. Il avança dans le hangar pour aller ouvrir une porte qui menait à l'étage inférieur.

― Tu l'aimes encore ? demanda Théo en arrivant derrière lui et en faisant claquer la porte.

Stiles sentit un frisson le parcourir et il eut toute la peine du monde à ravaler sa salive pour faire face au loup-garou.

― Qu-qui ? demanda-t-il tentant d'être naturel alors qu'il sentait son cœur s'emballer.

― Derek Hale, murmura Théo sans expression.

Stiles baissa la tête et soupira. Comment cet imbécile pouvait savoir ça ? Il ferma ses poings et soudain se retourna violemment pour plaquer Théo contre la porte en fer de toutes ses forces en ravalant ses larmes de rage.

― Ne parle pas de lui… Il est partit, il ne reviendra pas.

― C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Théo en souriant. Bon… Scott a besoin de nous. Tu peux rester là à pleurer sur Derek ou venir libérer ton soi-disant meilleur ami avec moi.

Stiles lâcha lentement Théo et recula doucement pour le laisser passer devant lui. Le jeune loup s'engouffra dans un couloir et Stiles le suivit en tentant de ne pas rester trop près. Soudain le loup s'arrêta et ses yeux jaunes s'illuminèrent. Il grogna sans vraiment sans rendre compte et Stiles lui fonça dedans.

― Chut ! ordonna Théo sans se retourner, Stiles toujours contre son dos.

Le jeune hyperactif ne recula pas… Théo sentait bon… Une odeur sauvage, quelque chose de fort et d'envoûtant…

''Oh bordel !''

Stiles se secoua mentalement et recula, puis il se cogna contre un mur.

'' NON… pas Théo… Derek, Ok, bien que c'était déjà étrange, mais pas Théo. Jamais Théo !''

Le jeune loup se retourna en entendant le cœur de Stiles s'emballer et son odeur changer.

― Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Théo.

― Rien… avançons. On doit trouver Scott.

Stiles se décolla de la paroi et passa devant Théo en tentant de rester naturel et de calmer son cœur… '' Bordel, pas Théo ! ''

Il voulut ouvrir une porte, mais fut pris d'un frisson en sentant un souffle dans son cou. Il se retourna lentement pour rencontrer le visage de Théo tout prêt du sien.

― C'est assez marrant, tu sens l'angoisse et l'excitation. C'est moi qui te fais tant d'effets ? demanda le loup-garou en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

― Ne te fais pas de fausses idées. Tu te crois irrésistible ?

― Non… je pense juste que je ne te laisse pas indifférent et que c'est pour ça que tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu te protèges en me repoussant pour ne surtout pas t'attacher.

À quel moment Stiles était devenu un putain de livre ouvert dans lequel Théo pouvait tout comprendre sans même se tromper ? C'était absolument affolant. Le cœur de Stiles reparti en mode tambour battant. Théo eut un sourire carnassier et se rapprocha de l'hyperactif ne lui laissant pas d'autre alternative que de se coller à la porte en fer, froide, et de retenir sa respiration.

― Ne lutte pas, Stiles. Quand je disais que je suis revenu pour toi, ça cachait quelque chose, tu penses bien. Je vais te dire une chose… je t'aimais beaucoup quand on était petit, mais tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ?

Stiles avala difficilement sa salive. En effet, il savait que Théo l'aimait beaucoup. Scott le lui avait dit après le départ de leur ami.

― Scott… me l'avait dit.

― Je l'avais avoué à Scott pour qu'il te le dise, je suis content de savoir qu'il l'avait fait. Je n'ai pas changé… te revoir, c'était… comme du bonheur.

― Tu essayes de m'avoir ? Je suis pas… de ce bord là.

― À d'autres Stiles. C'est pas beau de mentir. Et Derek, alors ?

― Derek, c'est différent. C'est juste… Derek, c'est tout. Maintenant, lâche-moi avec tout ça. On doit trouver Scott.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **chapitre 2 de mon Sthéo**

 **Merci pour les mises en follow et les rws.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Stiles arriva devant chez lui, énervé, furax même plutôt.

\- Connard de loup-garou de mes deux !

\- C'est moi que tu traites ainsi ? Ce n'est vraiment pas sympa.

\- Lâche-moi Théo. Tu étais censé savoir où était Scott. Résultat, pas de Scott.

\- Et c'est de ma faute, bien entendu ?

\- De qui tu crois que c'est la faute ? Je savais que je ne devais pas te faire confiance.

Théo ferma les yeux quelques secondes, excédé par le comportement de l'hyperactif, et déçu d'entendre toujours la même rengaine depuis qu'il était revenu à Beacon Hills. Il se précipita sur Stiles et le plaqua au sol.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que me fasses confiance ? J'ai mis mes sentiments à nu pour toi. J'ai cherché Scott pour toi. Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux absolument que je t'aime depuis que tu es arrivé ici ?

\- Bon sang… Je croyais que tu avais compris. Tu n'es quand même pas abruti ?

Stiles tenta de se dégager du plaquage du loup, n'y parvenant pas, il lui mit son poing dans la joue. Théo recula et Stiles se releva d'un bond.

\- Pourquoi tu l'aimes, lui ? cria Théo, désespéré, en se relevant.

\- Laisse Derek en dehors de ça !

\- Alors, c'est vrai… Vous êtes liés lui et toi ?

\- Je… Pourquoi ça te concerne autant ?

\- J'ai entendu parler de cette légende. Normalement, un humain ne peut pas être lié à un loup. Pourtant, il paraît que Derek et toi, vous l'êtes. Je cherche à comprendre si ça marcherait avec un autre loup.

\- Un loup comme toi ? questionna Stiles en arquant les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé Théo. Repars en chasse pour trouver Scott.

Stiles regarda le loup-garou en fronçant les sourcils et se réfugia dans sa maison en toute hâte. Il ne fallait pas qu'il reste une seconde de plus avec ce Théo qui lui faisait un effet trop étrange pour son propre bien-être. Stiles monta dans sa chambre et sorti une photo de sa table de nuit.

\- Mais t'es où, crétin de sourwolf ? Tu n'aimerais pas Théo toi non plus, je le sais. Tu n'aimerais pas l'effet qu'il me fait. Tu trouverais ça dangereux et tu aurais raison. Mais Scott… On doit le retrouver. Et tu n'es pas là.

Stiles soupira, se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'endormit aussitôt. Sa nuit ne se passa pas vraiment bien. Des rêves, entre Derek et Théo et même un mélange des deux très perturbant. Il se réveilla en hurlant et en sueur quand il sentit qu'on le secouait fortement. Il s'agrippa à un bras et un grognement le fit revenir au monde réel.

\- Théo ? questionna l'hyperactif en clignant des yeux.

\- Je pense que j'ai une piste bien plus sûre que celle de la veille.

\- Comment tu es entré ? demanda Stiles sans que la phrase de Théo n'ait percuté son cerveau. Le jeune loup soupira et montra la fenêtre ouverte.

\- Saleté de loup, siffla Stiles en se levant péniblement. Ton info à intérêt à être sérieuse. Qu'on puisse retrouver Scott.

\- Arrête de bavasser et suis-moi.

Stiles hésita et finalement demanda à Théo de l'attendre derrière la porte le temps qu'il se change. Ça dura à peine deux minutes et les deux jeunes partirent de chez les Stilinski. Ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt et y pénétrèrent sans hésitation. Théo conduit Stiles dans un souterrain. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence puis le loup prit la parole.

\- Tu as vraiment peur de moi à ce point ?

\- Quoi ? demanda l'hyperactif ne comprenant pas où Théo voulait en venir.

\- Ton cœur, précisa Théo. Je te fais peur ?

\- Non. Je n'aime juste pas être dans un couloir noir, sous terre, avec un loup-garou.

\- Ça doit être ça, l'explication, grinça le jeune loup.

Théo s'arrêta et Stiles se stoppa à quelques centimètres du dos du lycan. Ce dernier se retourna en faisant briller ses yeux jaunes et Stiles sentit une main sur sa hanche.

\- Oh… Tu me fais quoi là ? paniqua Stiles en tentant de reculer.

\- J'essaye de te calmer. Regarde ça, tu trembles.

\- Lâche-moi pauvre abruti.

\- Tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu dis là.

\- À quel niveau ? Au fait que tu doives me lâcher ou au fait que tu sois un abruti ?

\- Les deux. Je vais te dire Stiles, tu n'as pas envie que je te lâche, bien au contraire même. Ton cœur m'appelle. Tu as envie que je te prenne par la taille.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Théo plaça sa deuxième main sur l'autre hanche de Stiles et le tira contre lui. L'hyperactif se laissa faire. Il frissonna malgré son effort pour ne pas le faire et Théo en profita allégrement. Il fit courir ses doigts le long du dos de Stiles.

\- Tu vois que tu en avais envie, souffla le loup content de lui.

Stiles se secoua et repoussa le loup fortement.

\- Arrête avec ça, Théo.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu en as envie, pourquoi tu refuses ? demanda le loup, perdu face au comportement de son ami qui allait à l'opposé de ce que ses battements de coeurs et son odeur lui disait.

\- Parce que je n'en ai pas envie. Tu t'imagines des choses.

\- Tu me déçois, Stiles. Je pensais qu'après Derek, tu assumais ce côté de toi qui craque pour les hommes et surtout pour les loups-garous. Reconnais que ça te fait bander de te savoir entouré de loups-garous musclés et prêt à te protéger, toi le seul humain de la bande.

\- Tu me prends pour un faible ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Tu n'es pas faible. Tu ne l'as jamais été et crois-moi, beaucoup de monde l'a compris. Les ennemis ne se sont pas approchés de toi parce que tu es faible, bien au contraire. Ils savent la valeur que tu as pour la meute et VoidStiles a bien prouvé que tu pouvais être le plus terrible de tous.

Stiles grinça des dents.

\- Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?

\- Tu n'as pas compris, Stiles. Je suis revenu pour toi, oui, mais surtout parce que j'ai entendu parler de VoidStiles. Je sais que tu as aimé être puissant et mettre tout le monde à genoux. Il te manquait seulement un bon alpha.

\- J'ai un alpha. Scott ! Celui qu'on doit trouver, tu t'en souviens ou pas ?

\- Ouais, ouais. Faisons un petit pacte. Si je retrouve Scott, tu m'accordes quelque chose.

\- Quelque chose comme quoi ?

Théo s'approcha de Stiles et colla sa bouche contre l'oreille de son ami qui frissonna à nouveau.

\- Un baiser, susurra Théo et Stiles se mit à trembler.

Pourquoi cette idée l'excitait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu ? Plus que ça n'aurait dû ? '' Que faire maintenant ? Accepter ce marché stupide ou refuser et prendre le risque de devoir chercher Scott tout seul ?''

\- Un seul ? demanda Stiles en tentant de contrôler son cœur et son souffle devenu court sous la surprise et l'excitation.

\- Un seul, promis. Tu ne peux pas te rendre compte depuis combien de temps je rêve de tes lèvres.

Stiles soupira puis inspira fortement. Si c'était pour Scott, il pouvait bien accorder ça à Théo, après tout, le loup avait l'air sincère sur ses sentiments.

\- Ok, maintenant, allons trouver Scott avant que je change d'avis.

Théo sourit et se retourna pour se remettre en marche. Stiles le suivit de près. '' Non mais dans quoi il s'embarquait là franchement ? '' Il pensa à Derek. '' Où était-il cet abruti de loup poilu et aigri ? ''

* * *

 **à vrai dire cette petite fic est un peu du Sthéo/Sterek... je savais pas trop ce que je voulais au départ..**

 **maintenant, je sais comment je vais la terminer... alors vous saurez si ça reste du Sthéo ou si ça verse dans le Sterek.**

 **à bientôt pour la suite**

 **KitsuneA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **suite du Sthéo aujourd'hui**

 **bonne lecture.**

* * *

Stiles avait accepté pour un baiser. Était-ce un piège de la part de Théo ?

L'hyperactif était grandement en train de se poser la question. Ils avaient parcouru quelques couloirs sombres avant de passer une porte et de tomber sur une sorte de salle de torture dans laquelle Scott était attaché, inconscient, contre un grillage électrifié.

\- J'ai l'impression de m'être fait avoir. Tu savais parfaitement que Scott était là ? questionna Stiles, septique face à la facilité du truc.

\- J'avoue. Je l'ai trouvé tôt ce matin.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas libéré ?

\- Parce que la manette pour arrêter l'électricité est là-bas au fond et qu'il y a de l'aconit. C'est pour ça que je suis venu te chercher chez toi. Maintenant qu'on a trouvé Scott, j'attends mon baiser.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait passé un pacte, il devait s'y tenir maintenant.

\- Profites-en bien, ça ne se reproduira pas.

\- J'y compte bien, répondit Théo avec un sourire carnassier.

Il s'approcha de Stiles et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en le reculant doucement contre le mur. Stiles ouvrit la bouche quand il se retrouva appuyé contre une surface froide et Théo en profita pour glisser sa langue contre celle de Stiles qui, surpris d'abord, fini par participer activement.

* * *

Quand le baiser prit fin, Stiles se sentit tourner et il tomba inanimé au sol. Théo sourit en attendant la suite. Stiles se releva lentement et regarda Théo avec de la peur au fond des yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? demanda Stiles comprenant que quelque chose était en train de se passer en lui.

\- Disons que je voulais faire revenir un vieil ami à toi. Maintenant je suis ton alpha, Stiles. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire… VoidStiles.

Les yeux de Stiles devinrent bleus. Théo avait réussi.

\- Tu… tu m'as injecté quelque chose ?

\- On peut dire ça, oui. Les docteurs m'ont bien aidé à préparer un joli cocktail de loup-garou couplé avec un petit quelque chose de Nogitsune. C'est fou ce qu'on peut créer comme chimère avec un peu de savoir faire. Par exemple, un joli VoidStiles aux yeux bleus.

Théo se transforma en loup et hurla. Stiles n'eut plus aucune force pour résister. Il était désormais sous les ordres de Théo. Obéissant désormais à l'alpha qui voulait se créer la meute la plus puissante jamais connue.

VoidStiles se dirigea vers Scott et lui attrapa le menton. Il le fit revenir à lui et l'alpha fut d'abord heureux de voir son best puis apeuré quand il vit les yeux bleus.

\- Salut Scott. Tu te souviens de moi ? Void Stiles, je suis de retour pour te détruire. Théo est mon alpha maintenant. Tu vas souffrir !

Scott n'eut pas le temps de bouger, un courant électrique lui transperça le corps, le faisant hurler de douleur. Douleur dont VoidStiles se régala.

* * *

Laissant le vrai alpha dans les vapes, Théo et VoidStiles s'en allèrent de l'endroit. Ils se dirigèrent chez Kira. Théo avait besoin de recruter un kitsune. Avec VoidStiles à ses côtés pour la convaincre, se fut facile. Puis la Banshee fut recrutée, elle aussi, et finalement, la coyote-garou, Malia. Libérée de son humanité trop présente au goût de Théo, elle reprit ses instincts de bête sauvage. Théo jubilait. Il avait la meute parfaite. C'était juste dommage que Stiles ne soit pas lié à lui, mais à cet idiot d'oméga qui était parti de Beacon Hills. Ça aurait encore été plus facile. Théo pouvait le sentir ce lien qui unissait l'hyperactif à un cœur lointain et absent.

* * *

Le plan de Théo était simple. Vaincre les Dread Doctors pour ensuite avoir le pouvoir total sur les chimères et donc sur Stiles aussi sans avoir besoin de ce fichu lien. Gorgée de puissance, la nouvelle meute de Beacon Hills se dirigea vers le repère des docteurs. Tout aurait pu très bien se passer, ça aurait dû le faire d'ailleurs, mais Stiles avait ce lien avec Derek et Théo sentit que la situation risquait de très vite lui échapper. Stiles avait des sursauts de conscience et revenait plusieurs fois à lui-même avant de redevenir Void. Ça ne marchait pas aussi bien que Théo l'avait prévu et ce fut quand l'hyperactif revint à lui quelques longues minutes que Théo sentit son plan tomber en ruine. L'hyperactif s'arrêta dans son geste de supprimer un des docteurs et cria :

\- DEEERRRREEEKKKK!

Le plus fort qu'il put et le plus longtemps qu'il put. Théo mit très vite un terme à ce cri de désespoir et VoidStiles revint pour finir le travail qu'il avait commencé.

* * *

Théo rentra chez lui avec sa nouvelle équipe. Le cri de Stiles le perturbait. Sans ce lien, Stiles n'aurait pas pu s'échapper de l'influence de VoidStiles. Ce lien le gardait-t-il humain ? Ce lien lui faisait conserver cette humanité qui faisait de lui l'émissaire qu'il était ? Sans aucun doute.

Théo s'énerva. Comment contrer ça, à part en tuant Derek Hale ? Mais Derek Hale n'était pas là. Il devait y avoir un autre moyen de briser ce lien. Le loup avait pensé que ça marcherait avec le Nogitsune, les docteurs le lui avaient promis, après tout. Mais Stiles semblait être moins fragile que Théo l'avait pensé.

Que se passerait-il si Derek avait pu entendre ce cri ? S'il avait pu le ressentir ? Le loup se ramènerait-il ici ? Seul ? Qu'était donc capable de faire exactement un loup évolué lié à un humain, émissaire d'un vrai Alpha ? Théo ne s'était pas du tout attendu à se poser tant de questions. Il n'avait pas pensé que quelque chose puisse ne pas marcher comme il l'avait espéré.

* * *

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut en pleine nuit. À moitié conscient d'être plus tout à fait lui-même. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il se leva lentement de son lit. Il n'était pas chez lui. Il vit Kira, Lydia et Malia et puis Théo.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Théo ? demanda le jeune homme à son alpha.

Le loup, debout devant une fenêtre se retourna doucement.

\- J'ai supprimé la menace des docteurs de Beacon Hills. Je suis le héro qui a libéré la population.

\- Et… Tu vas être le méchant qui va la détruire ?

\- Moi ? Non. Mais toi et tes amis, oui ! Je vais même réussir à convaincre Scott de laisser sortir la bête qui est en lui et plus rien ne pourra nous arrêter. Ce sera Beacon Hills et puis, on va étendre notre territoire bien au-delà des frontières de cette petite ville minable et sans grand intérêt. Beacon Hills n'est pas la seule balise pour le surnaturel. Je n'aurai même plus besoin des chimères, j'aurai ce que ce monde possède de plus puissant.

Stiles se sentit à nouveau partir, prit par le contrôle du Nogitsune en lui… néanmoins avant que son humanité ne disparaisse, quelque chose s'illumina en lui. Une lueur d'espoir. Quelque chose allait changer, il le savait désormais.

* * *

 **ah VOIDStiles, définitivement, j'adore ce perso :-)**

 **et vous, vous l'aimez Void ?**

 **à bientôt pour la suite**

 **KitsuneA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour bonjour**

 **nouveau chapitre de cette fic Sthéo.**

 **bonne lecture et merci pour vos rws**

* * *

Derek l'avait entendu ce cri. Ça lui avait remué les entrailles si fort, qu'il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Stiles avait des problèmes et il avait besoin de lui.

* * *

Quand il arriva à Beacon Hills, il sentit une nausée lui tordre les tripes. La ville était dévastée. Que s'était-il passé ? Où était Stiles ? Il le sentait en vie, mais quelque chose était étrange. C'est comme si Stiles avait changé. Derek se promena dans la ville pour constater de plus en plus de dégâts au fur et à mesure de son avancée et puis un bruit le fit s'arrêter net et tendre l'oreille. Lydia !

Il se retourna et se trouva face à la banshee qui avait quelque chose de terrifiant avec ses habits trop grands et trop larges et ses cheveux décoiffés. Elle se mit à hurler et Derek dû mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles. À ce moment, apparu le reste de la meute. Une dizaine d'individus. Derek reconnu Kira et Malia, parmi eux. Les autres, ils ne les avaient jamais vus. Un mec s'approcha de lui.

\- Derek, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es la pièce qu'il me manquait pour avoir l'équipe parfaite. Un loup-sage.

\- Qui es-tu ? grogna le loup.

\- Je m'appelle Théo, mais tu vas bientôt m'appeler Alpha, comme tous les autres que tu vois ici. Scott est tombé, Beacon Hills est à moi. Les chimères sont à moi. La Banshee et la coyote-garou sont à moi aussi, et oh oui, aussi VoidStiles.

\- Void…

Derek murmura douloureusement ce nom qui lui rappelait tant de mauvais souvenirs. Stiles apparut devant lui. Stiles, oui, mais pas complètement Stiles. Le jeune homme était sombre et irradiait le mal. Ses yeux bleus étaient glacial et son sourire démoniaque.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? hurla le loup à l'intention de Théo.

\- Moi, pas grand-chose. C'est juste sa nature profonde qui est ressortit au contact du mal.

\- La nature profonde de Stiles n'est pas celle de Void.

\- Pauvre Derek. C'est ton départ qui l'a fragilisé à ce point. Au point qu'il n'ait plus assez de force pour résister au pouvoir du Nogitsune. C'est fou ce qu'on peut faire avec une seringue et un baiser… Oui, tu as bien entendu Derek, un baiser. Le premier m'a aidé à le transformer, les autres depuis, c'est juste pour notre propre plaisir. Oh je sais, le lien entre lui et toi n'est pas brisé, c'est pour ça que tu es là, mais il y a maintenant un lien entre moi et Void et je t'assure qu'il ne va pas se briser non plus. Qui de Stiles ou de Void gagnera la bataille ? Qui de Derek ou de Théo accapare le plus le cœur de ce jeune homme ? J'ai ma petite idée sur la question.

Théo se plaça devant VoidStiles et scella ses lèvres à celle du jeune Stilinski. Derek sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vue, d'autant plus que Stiles ne semblait pas plus dérangé que ça d'embrasser cet abruti.

\- Ôtes tes salles griffes de Stiles, grogna Derek faisant luire ses yeux bleus.

Void secoua la tête et son visage, quelques secondes, fut marqué par un léger sourire. Derek avait raison, la nature profonde de Stiles n'était pas Void. Théo avait forcé le démon a revenir, Stiles n'était pas ça naturellement.

\- Tu pourrais venir avec nous, Derek. J'ai besoin d'un loup évolué. Un vrai. Moi, je suis juste une chimère. Ton pouvoir, couplé à celui de ma nouvelle meute, peut être immense. De toute façon, tes amis sont tous tombés dans mes mains sans même résister.

Derek pesa le pour et le contre. Est-ce que ça valait la peine de risquer le danger pour Stiles ? Oui bien sûr.

\- Très bien, qu'il en soit ainsi, murmura Derek en baissant les yeux. Je fais partie de ta meute.

* * *

oo00oo

Théo était content. Il avait la meute rêvée. Le true-alpha était à lui, le loup évolué, la coyote-garou, la banshee, la kitsune de foudre, le jeune loup au tempérament explosif et Void. Il ne lui manquait presque plus rien. Il manquait néanmoins un petit quelque chose pour que la joie soit totale. Stiles avait toujours des sursauts de conscience, surtout en présence de Derek et ça, ça ne plaisait pas du tout à Théo.

\- Tu sais Stiles, je ne te trouve pas assez coopérant, dit Théo un soir à Stiles pendant un de ses moments de conscience humaine.

\- Je ne tiens pas à l'être. Je ne vais pas cesser de me battre contre le Nogitsune. Je n'approuve ni tes idées, ni tes méthodes.

\- Tu as peut-être besoin de plus que de simples baisers pour m'obéir complètement.

\- Tu as oublié de lire le manuel du parfait dominateur de Nogitsune ?

\- Tu te crois drôle ? explosa Théo en grognant, ce qui fit revenir Void sans attente. Comme ça, ça marche quand Derek Hale n'est pas dans les parages. Mais il faut que ça marche tout le temps. Je ne devrais pas avoir à te rappeler à l'ordre. Et je te pensais plus fort que ça, Void.

\- Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire Théo, annonça la voix caverneuse du Nogitsune.

\- Tu parles de Stiles ?

\- Je le sens combattre. Chaque seconde. Je ne suis qu'une copie de Nogitsune. Une expérience qui marche, mais pas à cent pour cent. J'étais plus puissant avant.

\- Tu as d'autres aptitudes maintenant que tu n'avais pas avant. Tu es une chimère, pas un vulgaire démon japonais.

Void attrapa Théo par le cou et le plaqua contre un mur durement.

\- Que sais-tu vraiment de moi, Théo ? Que sais-tu vraiment de Stiles ? Tu prétends l'aimer, tu prétends avoir voulu me faire puissant, mais c'est toi qui perd le contrôle. Invoquer le vrai Nogitsune avec tout son pouvoir aurait trop compromis tes plans. Voilà pourquoi Stiles peut se battre, parce que TU lui en as donné la possibilité. Tu veux aller plus loin dans le lien ? On peut essayer.

Les yeux de Void devinrent bleus et Théo paniqua quelques secondes. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ça, à vrai dire. Mais soit, il pouvait essayer. Profiter du corps de Stiles en ayant l'autorisation de Void, c'était plus qu'il n'avait imaginé. Théo approcha ses lèvres de celles de Void et l'entraîna vers son lit. Les deux chimères tombèrent sur le matelas et Void prit très vite le dessus.

* * *

Stiles avait conscience de ce qui allait de passer, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, il n'avait plus assez de force en ce moment pour prendre le dessus sur Void, mais il fut soulagé de voir que ce serait Théo qui serait à sa merci.

Lui, il pourrait se réserver pour Derek, si un jour le loup-garou voudrait bien de lui.

* * *

 **donc mon esprit, à partir de là, ça s'annonçait un peu mal et surtout, ça annonçait un lemon... à voir en écrivant la suite si je garde ces idées ou pas.**

 **à bientôt pour la suite**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour**

 **voici le chapitre 5 de cette fic.**

 **j'ai du le mettre de côté quelques temps. J'avais des choses à écrire avant cela. Mais il est là, et ce sera vraisemblablement l'avant-dernier.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Void plaqua Théo contre le matelas du lit et lui tint les bras au-dessus de la tête. Il s'allongea sur le dos du jeune homme et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Profites-en bien, ça ne se reproduira sûrement pas.

* * *

oo00oo

Derek regarda autour de lui. La banshee dormait, les ex-bêtas de Scott dormaient et d'ailleurs, Scott aussi. Ils étaient tous enfermés dans une cage. Derek se leva et vint doucement secouer l'ex-alpha.

\- Scott… Scott !

Le loup-garou ouvrit les yeux et mordit Derek qui le tint par les cheveux pour l'écarter de lui.

\- Mais t'es dingue ! vociféra Derek avant de se rendre compte que Scott n'était plus lui-même. Scott ? tenta-t-il doucement, mais l'ex alpha lui sauta dessus et un combat s'engagea.

Derek fut vite plaqué au sol par Scott et celui-ci poussa un hurlement d'alpha pour le calmer.

\- Je voulais seulement parler avec toi, mais je vois que tu n'es plus vraiment le Scott que j'ai connu. Il doit te rester un peu d'humanité quelque part. Scott, il faut que tu te ressaisisse. Tu ne vois pas ce qui se passe ? Ce que ce Théo a fait de la ville, de toi, de tes amis… de Stiles. Il a fait revenir Void et c'est pas beau à voir.

Les yeux rougeoyant de Scott reprirent leur couleur naturelle, celle des yeux humains du jeune homme, mais ce ne fut que pour quelques secondes, toutefois, Derek l'avait remarqué. Ça voulait dire que Scott n'était peut-être pas aussi loin que Derek l'avait pensé quelques minutes plus tôt. Le loup évolué en profita pour renverser la situation et prendre l'avantage sur Scott qui grogna, une fois plaqué au sol. Derek n'attendit pas et mordit l'ex-alpha dans le bras. Celui-ci poussa un cri et repoussa son assaillant de toutes ses forces, l'envoyant s'écraser lourdement contre les barreaux qui les entouraient. Derek se frotta le crâne en reprenant ses esprits et vit Scott, totalement humain, qui regardait son bras, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Derek se releva lentement et appela Scott doucement. Le jeune homme leva la tête vers lui.

\- De... Derek, souffla Scott, perdu, semblant se réveiller soudain après des mois de sommeil.

* * *

00oo00

Void tenait Théo par la nuque, plaqué contre le matelas. Le jeune loup voulait se débattre, un peu au moins, pour garder le contrôle sur l'action, mais Void était plus fort que lui. Il devait le reconnaître même si son égo en prenait un sacré coup et qu'il n'aimait pas du tout cela. Ce démon japonais pouvait être plus puissant que lui. Void lui ôta son jean d'une seule main et Théo en resta ébahi. Comment avait-il fait ça aussi rapidement ? Puis Void lui ôta son caleçon. Il se pencha sur son coprs et sa bouche se retrouva contre son oreille.

\- C'est bien ça, n'est-ce pas, que tu attends de la part de Stiles ? C'est ça tu veux, hein ?

\- Je voyais les choses autrement, couina Théo, sentant la main de Void se resserrer sur sa nuque.

\- Oh, tu veux dire que tu pensais que tu aurais le dessus sur moi ?

Un rire gras sortit de la gorge du jeune Stilinski et son corps se redressa.

\- Personne ne peux avoir d'emprise sur VOID. Tu me prends pour qui, hein ? Une de tes foutues chimères à deux balle ? Je suis bien plus que ça, et tu aurais dû le savoir avant de me ramener de l'Enfer où je pourrissais. Toi qui voulais Stiles, tu vas bien le sentir passer, crois-moi.

Théo se sentit être encore plus plaqué contre le matelas, si bien que sa bouche se retrouva contre le drap blanc et que le jeune homme eut l'impression qu'il allait suffoquer. Puis il sentit Void déshabiller le corps de Stiles et enfin celui-ci se plaqua contre le sien, brutalement brusquement, durement. Un bras passa sous son ventre et le maintint contre le corps du jeune Stilinski.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû jouer avec moi, ni avec Stiles. Il est en colère, je le sens, tu sais. En colère contre toi et il a envie de te le faire payer, alors un conseil, serre bien les dents, susurra le démon à l'oreille de la chimère avant que ce dernier n'attrape fortement les draps du lit entre ses poings serrés à l'extrême et ne laisse échapper un cri de douleur qui fut entendu partout dans la maison qu'il occupait avec ses ''soldats''.

* * *

oo00oo

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Derek, tendant l'oreille.

Scott sentit ses yeux devenir rouge, mais il retint son loup au maximum.

\- C'est Théo. Il se passe quelque chose. Essayons de sortir de cette cage. Si on couple nos deux forces on devrait pouvoir faire plier un des barreaux.

Les deux loups se transformèrent en même temps et tirèrent ensemble sur le même barreaux pour le faire plier. Ils y parvinrent finalement après un temps qui leur sembla horriblement long et ils sortirent de la cage sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Ils réussirent à sortir de la pièce sans encombre et sursautèrent soudain quand un cri leur fit se boucher les oreilles. Ils se retournèrent vers la salle d'où ils venait de s'échapper. La banshee venait de crier, ça n'annonçait jamais du bon, ça, et il le savaient tous les deux très bien.

\- Viens, on doit trouver Stiles, lança Derek et Scott le suivit aux pas de course.

\- Il doit être avec Théo, annonça Scott et Derek grogna.

Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout cette idée. Il savait très bien que Théo essayait de créer un lien entre Stiles et lui pour garder le pouvoir sur Void. Mais pour en créer un nouveau, il devait défaire le lien que Stiles avait avec Derek, et il était peut-être déjà trop tard. Derek et Scott ouvrirent toutes les portes de la maison sur trois étages où ils avaient été enfermés de force par Théo et soudain, ils arrivèrent devant une porte fermée. Derek grogna. L'air sentait la peur, l'inquiétude, mais aussi le pouvoir et surtout, le sexe. Le loup de Derek hurla et il enfonça la porte. Il se figea néanmoins quand il vit Théo, plaqué contre le matelas du lit, et Stiles derrière lui… en lui, vraisemblablement, le baisant durement et rapidement. Stiles tourna la tête et ses yeux devinrent deux billes noires.

\- Oh, des spectateurs. On n'est pas loin du but, vous devriez vous asseoir. Il se peut que j'aie encore faim de baise après celui-ci.

La porte se referma brusquement et Scott tenta de l'ouvrir avec sa force, mais ce fut impossible et il se tourna vers Derek.

\- Fais quelque chose, implora-t-il, évitant de regarder son meilleur ami, et émissaire, baiser Théo qui gémissait de plaisir, mais sûrement aussi un peu de douleur tout en grognant de mécontentement face à la situation qui lui échappait vraiment, de plus en plus.

Derek réfléchit à toute vitesse à ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour arrêter ça. Si Void allait au bout de ce qu'il faisait, il y aurait alors un lien de crée entre lui et Théo et il surpasserait sûrement celui existant entre Derek et Stiles et ça, le loup-garou le refusait totalement. Il prit sa forme de loup et hurla à la lune le plus fort qu'il put. Void s'arrêta dans sa besogne et le regarda en plissant des yeux. Ils redevinrent bruns et Derek y vit un éclat de douceur. Un éclat d'amour aussi. L'amour de Stiles pour lui. Il reprit sa forme humaine, faisant fi de sa nudité et s'approcha de son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, fichu loup-garou ? demanda la voix caverneuse de Void.

\- Je sauve Stiles.

\- Oh, et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

\- J'ai ma petite idée, annonça Derek, sûr de lui et il approcha encore de Stiles jusqu'à pouvoir poser sa main sur son épaule. Il tourna violemment le jeune homme contre lui et Théo soupira avant de tenter de se lever, enfin libre. Void pencha la tête sur le côté, sourit, et envoya Derek valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se retourna vers Théo, lui attrapa la nuque et le plaqua à nouveau contre le matelas.

\- Toi, j'ai pas dit que t'osais bouger. Tu le voulais ton lien, tu l'auras.

Void revint en lui d'une seule poussée et Théo rugit pour faire passer la douleur de l'instant puis Void reprit ses coups de reins. Ses yeux redevinrent noirs et ceux de Théo prirent un teinte dorée avant d'eux-aussi passé au noir corbeau. Le lien était créer. Les deux corps s'affaissèrent sur le lit et deux rires diaboliques s'élevèrent soudain, n'annonçant rien de bon pour la suite.

* * *

 **à bientôt pour la suite/fin**

 **KitsuneA**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir**

 **alors je sais, ça fait très longtemps que j'avais pas avancé dans cette fic.. je pensais même la donner à une autre auteure pour qu'elle la termine à ma place... mais... j'ai eu soudain de l'inspiration pour la terminer.**

 **Alors, voici un nouveau chapitre.. je pense qu'il y en aura encore un ou deux et je pourrais mettre le point final.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Théo et Void regardèrent Scott et Derek. Leurs yeux étaient de couleur noire. Scott déglutit. Ça sentait pas vraiment bon à ce stade là. Il regarda Derek reculer vers lui.

\- C'était quoi ton plan ? demanda-t-il, mais le loup de naissance ne lui répondit pas.

Il fixait VoidStiles, les lèvres pincées. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen d'inverser les choses, mais comment faire maintenant.

Théo se dirigea vers lui, l'attrapa à la gorge et serra de toutes ses forces pendant que VoidStiles faisait la même chose à Scott. Derek perdit un peu espoir. Ils n'allaient pas y arriver. Ils n'étaient pas de taille à lutter. Théo et Void formaient un duo trop puissant pour eux. Le loup ferma les yeux, grognant un peu et tentant d'économiser son souffle au maximum. Théo le lâcha et il tomba à terre. Le loup rouvrit les yeux et vit VoidStiles, la tête penchée sur le côté, s'accroupir face à lui.

\- Tu l'as abandonné, dit-il, amer, à Derek.

Oui, il le savait qu'il avait abandonné Stiles. Il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Il l'aimait ce mec, mais n'avait pas su le lui dire. Trop peur de le perdre comme il avait perdu d'autres personnes qu'il avait aimé. Mais voilà, lui, il l'avait perdu parce qu'il n'avait pas été avec lui alors qu'il aurait aimé le faire.

\- Pardon Stiles, murmura le loup.

\- Oh, il ne t'entend pas. Je suis seul maître à bord maintenant. Trop tard le Sourwolf, fallait réfléchir avant de fuir.

Void souleva le loup et le jeta de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Théo ricana, heureux.

\- Bon, allons semer le chaos, annonça Void en ouvrant la porte et Théo le suivit, ravi.

* * *

\- Derek ?

Le loup ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Tout son corps criait le mot douleur et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Scott le secoua doucement.

\- Faut qu'on se batte, on va pas leur laisser le champ libre.

Derek s'assit, dos au mur et soupira.

\- Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Ils sont clairement plus puissants que nous. Je vois pas ce que je peux faire.

\- C'est Stiles. On peut pas le laisser comme ça, tu le sais. C'est mon ami et c'est ton... enfin, il t'aime. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui je le sais, mais Void a dit que Stiles n'était plus là.

\- Et, tu crois un démon japonais qui aime jouer des tours ? On a déjà eu affaire à lui, on sait comment il fonctionne. On peut prévoir ce qu'il va faire.

\- Tu en es certain ?

\- Non. Mais, faut essayer, on n'a pas le choix. Debout !

Derek se releva péniblement. Il se planta ses griffes dans la cuisse pour activer la guérison puis il s'habilla.

* * *

\- Alors, c'est quoi le plan ? demanda Théo, voyant que VoidStiles se dirigeait vers le cimetière de Beacon Hills.

\- J'ai décidé de retrouver quelques vieux amis à moi. Tu connais les Onis ?

\- J'en ai entendu parler, un peu. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse avec eux ?

\- Tu verras.

Théo se tut et entra dans le cimetière avec Void. Il le suivit dans les allées et ils s'arrêtèrent devant un caveau familial.

\- Ils sont là dedans ? demanda Théo, étonné.

\- Arrête de poser des question et tais-toi. Suis-moi !

Théo obéit. Void ouvrit le caveau et ils descendirent un petit escalier d'une dizaine de marches avant de se retrouver dans une pièce carrée, poussiéreuse, qui sentait le moisi.

* * *

Scott et Derek descendirent de voiture devant le cimetière. Pas de doute, l'aura autour du lieu était chargé de ténèbres, preuves que les deux chimères se trouvaient là.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici, à ton avis ? demanda Scott.

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais je dirais que ce ne sera pas beau à voir. Faut qu'on se dépêche.

Les deux loups se mirent à courir dans le cimetière, cherchant à trouver leurs ennemis dans ce dédale. Scott s'arrêta net devant un caveau dont la porte était ouverte et huma l'air. Ça sentait Stiles, ça sentait la noirceur et le loup-garou. Pas de doute, ils étaient là-dedans. Il fit un signe à Derek qui le rejoignit rapidement et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour dire au loup de naissance de ne pas faire de bruit.

Ils pénètrent dans le caveau et la lourde porte en pierre se referma aussitôt.

\- J'attendais plus que vous pour commencer les festivités, annonça Void.

Une lumière s'alluma dans le caveau. Derek et Scott virent Void et Théo, se tenant au milieu du caveau, les regardant intensément. Scott plissa les yeux. Il lui semblait lire un nom de famille sur l'une des quatre stèles décorant le mur. Il n'y en avait que trois qui portaient une inscription et une qui était vierge.

Void claqua dans ses doigts et les stèles contre le mur du fond se fendillèrent. Des morceaux de marbre tombèrent au sol et le plafond se fissura sur toute sa longueur. Théo leva la tête.

\- T'es sûr de ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet.

\- Laisse-moi faire. Je suis le démon, tu es la chimère à moitié humaine. Je sais ce que je dois faire et comment je veux le faire. Tu verras, ça va aller très vite.

Le caveau se mit à trembler et les stèles tombèrent complètement au sol, se fracassant en plusieurs morceaux. Derek et Scott virent du mouvement dans les trous se trouvant béants, désormais, et un premier corps sortit de l'un deux. Il s'agissait d'un homme, plutôt jeune. Théo se retourna lentement et pâlit d'un coup. Il écarquilla les yeux et un autre corps sortit du deuxième trou. Une femme, cette fois. La chimère se mit à trembler et recula. Il s'emmêla dans ses propres pieds et tomba au sol. Il avait soudain l'air térrorisé.

\- N-non, implora-t-il en regardant les deux ressuscités lui faire face.

Un nouveau corps sortit du troisième trou et la chimère se mit à paniquer. C'était une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns. Elle regarda Théo d'un air mauvais, puis le démon qui se tenait devant elle.

\- Bonjour Tara, dit la voix caverneuse de Void. J'ai pensé qu'une petite réunion de famille vous intéresserait.

Les trois ressuscités sourirent et avancèrent vers Théo. Ils l'attrapèrent pas ses habits et le tinrent debout, entre eux.

\- Qui sont ces gens ? chuchota Derek à Scott.

\- Je crois que c'est la famille de Théo. Apparemment, ils étaient tous morts.

\- Apparemment.

\- Ce que je comprends pas, c'est ce que Void veut faire avec eux.

Void s'avança vers Théo, se tint en face de lui, les yeux luisant d'une belle couleur bleue. Il pencha la tête, emprisonna celle de Théo entre ses mains, déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est dommage, ça aurait pu marcher. Mais tu as oublié un détail important dans tout ça. Le lien que tu as tenu a créer m'a offert la possibilité de tout savoir de toi. De savoir ce qu'a été ta vie, ce que tu as fait, ce que tu aimes et ce qui te terrifie. Tu m'as donné le pouvoir de savoir comment te mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Void brisa la nuque de Théo d'un coup sec et les trois membres de sa famille le firent entrer dans un des trou des caveaux. Ils se replacèrent chacun dans le leur et Void invoqua le pouvoir de la foudre pour sceller l'entrée des trous, à jamais. Les stèles se remirent en place et un nom se grava sur celle qui était vierge auparavant. Théo Raeken.

* * *

Void ouvrit la porte du caveau et passa entre Scott et Derek pour en sortir. Les loups se précipitèrent à sa suite et l'alpha tenta de le retenir.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, encore sous le choc.

\- J'allais pas m'encombrer de cet abruti. Je n'ai pas besoin de lien avec quelqu'un pour que mon pouvoir soit à son maximum. Je lui ai juste fait croire qu'il gagnerait.

\- Et Stiles ? demanda précipitamment Scott, voyant le démon continuer son chemin.

\- Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, Stiles n'est plus là. Cela dit, il m'a demandé de ne pas vous tuer, alors, je vais vous laisser vivre… en tout cas pour le moment. Mais si vous vous mettez en travers de mon chemin, je ne vous ferai pas de cadeau. Demande de Stiles ou non. Il n'a aucun pouvoir sur moi, mais ça, vous le savez déjà.

Le démon disparu tout à coup et Derek et Scott restèrent devant le caveau à se regarder sans savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire maintenant.

\- On devrait aller récupérer ta meute, proposa soudain Derek et Scott acquiesça.

Ouais, c'était certainement la première chose à faire.

* * *

 **j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu...**

 **je suis désolée pour Théo, vraiment... et je suis désolée pour le Stéo...**

 **à bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**


End file.
